


Square

by GeniusCactus



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusCactus/pseuds/GeniusCactus
Summary: Tezuka follows the rules to a TFuji breaks them





	

As the barista rang up their bill, Tezuka placed a hand over Fuji’s open wallet, “It’s on me.”

“Thanks, I owe you,” Fuji winked, and that’s when Tezuka noticed it.

The ridged edges of a small shiny foil square peeking out from behind Fuji’s Kawamura’s Sushi point card. Sunlight from the cafe window danced on the colorful metallic casing, almost as if Fuji wanted him to see it. But alas, it was their first date! And, according to the rule of dates, one must wait until the third date for that type of  _ exercise _ . 

Seeing Tezuka’s eyes fixated on his wallet, Fuji closed it, saying, “That? It’s just for emergencies.”

Tezuka quirked an eyebrow up looking at the setting around them. Students studying, families enjoying a quiet brunch, it hardly seemed like the place for…how did Fuji put it… _ emergencies _ .

“I always keep one on me,” Fuji grinned, playfully tracing Tezuka’s good arm with his pointer finger. “I never know when I’m suddenly going to get an urge to  _ spice _ things up.” 

Tezuka pulled away, picking up their drinks from the counter. Fuji’s eyes glinted with a hint of mischief. Perhaps, Fuji was planning to break the rules.

But, it didn’t matter! Tezuka wouldn’t be swayed by Fuji’s antics. Rules are rules. Important, steadfast, and unchanging. 

“Sometimes it’s better to resist those desires,” Tezuka said, making his way to an empty table. “Wait until a more suitable time.”

Almost as soon as Tezuka took his seat, Fuji pounced at him, leaning his whole body over the table. Tezuka got a sudden whiff of whatever pungent substance Fuji ate for lunch. “Well, sometimes my impulses overcome me,” Fuji purred, drawing so close the tips of their noses touched, “I can’t wait. I need it right then.” 

Without warning Fuji suddenly sprung away, taking his rightful place across the table. Fuji’s little display would have sent anyone else into a fit of giggles and blushes, but it simply puzzled Tezuka. Impulsive? He’d always regarded Fuji as more of a cunning planner. A bit of a trickster at times, but only in good fun. Tezuka’s frown deepened as his date reached for a coffee stirrer, opened the lid of his black coffee, and begun mixing in little circles. 

There wasn’t anything in there! 

Just as Tezuka was about to voice his concern out loud, Fuji spoke up again. “I don’t tell this to many people, but…” Fuji’s foot tapped lightly against Tezuka’s, as if accidentally, but something about it felt on purpose.

“I like it when people watch,” Fuji whispered breathily, foot brushing up against Tezuka’s calf. Definitely on purpose.

“Watch what?”

“Me.” Fuji kissed the air, tapping two fingers against his wallet. The wallet containing  _ that _ . 

Tezuka’s eyes widened, and it dawned on him just what Fuji was referring to. 

“No one expects you to do it in public, and I do try to be discreet, but sometimes...” Fuji propped his head on his hand, looking Tezuka directly in the eyes.  “It’s... _ thrilling _ to see people’s reactions.” 

So, Fuji was the type to want an audience, huh? The idea of it honestly made Tezuka a bit uneasy. Taken aback by this confession, Tezuka unthinkingly gulped down a mouthful of green tea, trying not to wince as the too-hot-to-consume-yet beverage scalded his tongue.  

“Sorry.” Fuji turned away, dramatically flipping his hair back, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” 

“I just…” Tezuka paused, unsure of what to say. He didn’t want Fuji to feel judged for his preferences. On the contrary, he was glad Fuji felt secure enough to open up so much on their first date. Still, no matter what, the coffee shop was  **off limits** . 

“The staff doesn’t care, as long as we clean up after ourselves,” Fuji said, as if reading his mind. “If that’s what you’re worried about I mean.” 

“What!?” Tezuka almost shouted.  **Almost** . But, at the last second he managed to maintain his calm demeanor, giving a measured, “Ah.” 

Internally his mind was racing. Fuji did  _ that  _ here? In the open? Tezuka’s eyes darted to the baristas chatting pleasantly behind the counter. With  _ them _ watching? He was burning to ask when and with whom, but didn’t want to intrude on Fuji’s privacy. If Fuji felt comfortable he would disclose that type of information himself.

Lucky for Tezuka, Fuji was feeling  **_very_ ** at home.

“Yuuta and I did it here just last week. But Yuuta...” Fuji gazed wistfully out the window, heaving an overdramatic sigh. “He told me it was disgusting. That  _ I _ was disgusting. Such a pity, I only wanted us to find more things we enjoy doing together.”

“You and Yuuta!?” Tezuka really did shout this time. How could Fuji talk about something like this so flippantly?

“Aww. Don’t be jealous!” Fuji cooed, looking too delighted to be thinking anything but the opposite. “That time with Yuuta was just practice. Practice for the  _ real thing _ .” Fuji gave Tezuka’s hand a gentle squeeze, zinging a warm tingly feeling up from the tips of Tezuka’s fingers to the depths of his heart. Fuji’s magic spell.

“It might sound silly, but I didn’t want to mess up our first time,” Fuji smiled, and Tezuka’s heart skipped a beat at the mention of their  _ first time _ . 

“Te-zu-ka,” Fuji slowly enunciated, tongue grazing his bottom lip, as if savoring some special taste. “I’m having another craving for that  _ sensation _ right now.” Fuji flicked his eyes open, locking his gaze on Tezuka. Tezuka swallowed thickly as Fuji’s magic spell wove itself further  _ south _ . 

“It’s not too soon for you, is it?” Fuji slid a hand over to unclasp his wallet, revealing the tempting square resting in its interior. 

Tezuka’s heartbeat accelerated, thumping in his chest at the sight of that square in all its metallically foil glory. It was as if some invisible force was drawing him towards it, preventing him from looking away. 

**Wait.**

Was he seriously contemplating engaging in  _ this _ type of activity with Fuji on their first date? First dates are important. There are rules. First dates are--

“Look, I won’t pressure you into it, but...” Fuji bit his lip, fingers fidgeting with the square, “I want us to share this special moment.” 

Tezuka shivered, as the thought of sharing that  _ special moment _ with Fuji was almost too much for even the stoic former captain to handle. 

_ It’s not like this is my first time meeting Fuji, _ his lizard brain reasoned.  _ This isn’t even really our first date. _

The two of them had met up countless times over the years. Today was just the first get together they happened to officially be calling a ‘date.’ But truthfully, it didn’t feel much like a date anyway. Why, just the other day he’d eaten instant ramen over at Fuji’s apartment. That had felt more like a date than whatever this was! Fuji had even been kind enough to take out the spices and add in some extra vegetables for him. Fuji knew him so well!

With that Tezuka Kunimitsu decided enough was enough. He was going to do what he wanted, and it didn’t matter whether this was their first date or their fortieth!

“Not here.” Was the only thing Tezuka managed to croak out before Fuji ripped open the foil square and proceeded to empty its contents into his coffee.

“That’s a spicy ramen packet,” Tezuka said dumbly, watching Fuji whisk the powdered spices into his drink. 

It _was_ pretty gross. And, Fuji _did_ smile at his one man audience like he was putting on some type of show. A bad cooking show.

“Were you expecting something else?” Fuji innocently took a sip from his spiced up coffee. 

_ Yes _ .

But Tezuka couldn’t say it out loud. He wouldn’t admit that he fell for Fuji’s trap, admit that he was actually disappointed Fuji pulled out a ramen packet instead of a condom. Tezuka knew Fuji. Fuji obviously planned this entire thing just to watch him squirm around on their first date. 

Well, joke’s on him. Why? Because Tezuka Kunimitsu never lets down his guard. 

**Ever.**

“My apartment isn’t too far from here,” Tezuka sipped away at that too-hot tea, burning the roof of his mouth like a badass, “If after this you want to come over for a little...  _ dessert _ .” 

Fuji hid a small cough behind his hand, clearly not expecting this. 

The tables had turned. Tezuka was winning! 

“Strawberry pie.” Tezuka deadpanned. 

Fuji shot a glare his direction.

“Were you expecting something else?”

“I know you don’t eat sweets, Mr. pro tennis.”

“My mother brought it over just this morning,” Tezuka stubbornly persisted, feeling he’d already lost this round.

But then to his surprise and somewhat relief, Fuji said, “Well, if that’s the case...” Giving a knowing smirk, Fuji popped the lid back on his coffee, twirling his car keys around his forefinger. “Come on, I’ll drive.”

Fuji sounded pretty excited, and Tezuka wasn’t sure how to break it to him that there wasn’t any pie. But he ended up never having to mention a thing about it, as once they were in the car, Fuji wasted no time showing Tezuka where he kept the other variety of foil squares. The ones with latex middles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy February!  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
